<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kinktober Day 11: Trying New Things by The_Baron_Cosmos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26983681">Kinktober Day 11: Trying New Things</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Baron_Cosmos/pseuds/The_Baron_Cosmos'>The_Baron_Cosmos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drunk Sex, F/M, Hypnosis, Kinktober, Lazy Sex, Raven and Gar chilling drunk and half naked, Teen Titans - Freeform, and they're like 20, but it's just gar and raven, ends how that sounds like it would end, it is what it looks like</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:34:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,373</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26983681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Baron_Cosmos/pseuds/The_Baron_Cosmos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>KINKTOBER DAY ELEVEN: HYPNOSIS</p>
<p>Raven and Gar try not to pass out on the couch when they can avoid it. For one thing, they always wake up sore. And one of them falls off sometimes. The benefits, however, include a strange propensity for Raven to want Gar out of his pants when they're on the couch.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Garfield Logan/Raven</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2018</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kinktober Day 11: Trying New Things</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey."<br/>        Her voice only barely registered. The party was fun while they were there but now Gar was lying across the couch (and across Raven), loosely clutching a controller and staring vacantly as numbers popped up on the TV. He was only buzzed, but that was all he needed. He didn't take his alcohol well. <br/>        "Garfield," she prodded, a slight tease taking over her tone. She jerked her knee just a bit, shaking Gar's ribs where he was laying against her.<br/>        "Yeah?" He looked up at her with lidded eyes, a slow tongue and flushed cheeks. She smiled down at him.<br/>        "I want to do something." She smiled a little. She was much further gone than he was, but she had a higher tolerance and less self control, so it was only natural she was fairly drunk. "Something we've never tried."<br/>        Gar's eyebrows pushed together and raised like tectonic plates. What did she have in mind? She'd never said this kind of thing before, not even something like this. It honestly caught Gar out of his element.<br/>        "Uhm…" He looked over, paused his game, and set the controller down, before he gave Raven his full attention. "Like what, babe?"<br/>        Raven’s chilly hands came around Gar’s midriff, just under his sweatshirt, hiking it up a little. “We talked about it a little while ago, remember?”<br/>        “We talk a lot, babe,” Gar laughed, feeling the butterflies gather inside him as her fingers wormed under the waistband of his briefs. “You’ve gotta be more specific.”<br/>        “I want to put you under hypnosis,” she whispered, and it gave Gar a chill- it didn’t matter so much what she was saying, her voice just had that effect on him. But what she said was very interesting to him.<br/>        “For what?” He asked, looking up at her. She rested her cheek against Gar’s neck. “You know what for,” she teased. “We talked about it.”<br/>        Gar was starting to remember that conversation. It was weeks ago, and who holds onto these thoughts for weeks?<br/>        Gar hummed a little. What could the harm be? She had his full trust. “Okay… Just don’t do anything too crazy to me while I’m under.”<br/>        “That’s not how it works,” Raven assured, pulling down at his briefs. “You’ll be awake the whole time. I’ll just be… In charge.” He watched her hands, letting his own come down her legs.<br/>        Gar was quiet a moment, thinking about the idea. He wasn’t sure how he felt about the idea, but as her hand wrapped around him, he nodded. “Yeah. Sure, yeah.”<br/>        “Good. Now watch my fingers carefully.” Her other hand hovered in front of his face, pinching and opening them slowly. The gesture seemed odd to Gar but he didn’t spend long enough focusing on it to really consider it. His head filled with the inky blackness of her magic, and his lips parted slightly.<br/>        As she continued with the gesture, she whispered to him. “When I stop doing this, you’re going to listen to every word I say. One after the other.” Raven was clearly milking it; this sort of fun was rare to her, and she let herself get lost in it. “All you hear is my voice. It’s all that matters. Ready?” She asked rhetorically, before stopping the gesture.<br/>        Gar wasn’t sure how he felt. He couldn’t focus on himself. He wasn’t what mattered; Raven, her voice, her hair, her skin, were all that Gar could really think of. Raven smirked as she watched the vacant look come over him. She pulled his underwear the rest of the way off, and he let her.<br/>	“Undress me,” she commanded, and Gar turned. He got on his knees, straddling her, and began to pull her cropped shirt off of her. He moved slowly, gently, reverently. His eyes, unfocused, met hers, and he smiled. She smiled back a little. He laid her top aside, starting to take down her boyshorts. She lifted her hips, grinning. “You’re never this gentle. This is fun.” He set her shorts aside and leaned back, looking her over. His eyes seemed to do that on their own. She spent a moment admiring him in turn, searching for another command to delay the fun, but she couldn’t wait. He looked so good like this, so drowsy and mild and slow, and she wanted him to have her.<br/>	“Alright,” she began. “Now you’re going to fuck me.”<br/>Quickly, overwhelmingly so, he lifted her hips for her, readying himself.<br/>	“Woah,” she paused, remembering something. “Lube first. Hold on.” She opened a portal and he watched; she told him to hold on, so he just lingered, holding her hips. She pulled out a little bottle and handed it to him. “Use it first.”<br/>	He took the bottle and stared at it like he forgot what it was. In short order, though, he opened it, pouring it over himself and running it over his length. It took him no time, and he was swiftly back between her legs, leaning over her.<br/>	“Alright, Gar,” Raven murmured, looking up at him. “Do this for me, okay?” She smirked, watching him nod curtly. He wasn’t even really hearing individual words; her voice was a sort of backing song in his head that played more the mood of what Raven wanted than the actual words of it. That was enough for him, though. Raven’s voice made him feel light and blithe, and he started slow, leaning over her.<br/>	Raven’s arms went under his, pulling him closer. She felt his breath on her neck and shuddered. Gar was already deeper and faster than she’d readied herself for, but she quickly acclimated. Her desire for him caught her unaware and her legs found themselves locking quickly around Gar’s waist. He growled a bit, a low, inhuman noise from the bottom of his gut.<br/>	“Deeper,” she urged, not catching herself before the word met Gar’s addled mind and made him do just what she said. Deeper. He held her by the waist, pulling her into it every time. It was all she could take not to make despicable little noises each time. Much more intentionally, she urged him again. “Harder.”<br/>	Gar grit his teeth, pulling one leg up at a sort of angle. Raven gasped, groping at the throw pillows on the couch for something, anything to hold onto. It was too much, and they’d only just begun. “More,” she pleaded.<br/>	Gar hunched over her, speeding up and feeling her tense under him. He closed his eyes, lost in the sound of her breath and voice, the sensation of her under him-<br/>	“Gar,” she begged, grabbing onto his upper arm for her dear life. “Please, Gar- make me, come on, make me cum-”<br/>	He bit his lip as he felt his core burn from the effort. The ache was secondary, or tertiary; it really just didn’t matter. He had his orders. <br/>	He was doing too good of a job for Raven. She couldn’t take any more. She held to him, climbing her finish and riding it back down with a feeling of total release from every muscle in her body, even as Gar kept pumping his hips faster and faster. As her mind lit up, Gar wasn’t far behind. He didn’t even stop as he came, fucking through his climax and past the end of it until she finally murmured, “That’s good, you’ve done it.” She gasped for breath, feeling thoroughly winded- and she hadn’t even done the hard work!<br/>	Gar’s skin sparkled with flecks of small sweat. His hair fell over his face, and generally, he looked a little mad. But he lingered in her eyes, smirking as he pulled out slowly.<br/>	“When I make the sign with my fingers again,” she murmured, “you’re going to wake back up.” She raised her hand, and Gar watched. He was told to do it, after all.<br/>	He felt the fog decondense from his mind. He felt back to life again, though he was still holding Raven, messed from the evening’s debauchery. “Huh,” he considered, laying her down slowly on the couch again. “Never thought I’d act like that before.”<br/>	“Well, obviously, it’s something you were into.” Raven smiled cooly. “You did such a good job.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>